


awfully 'q'

by alberthammondjr



Category: The Strokes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, First Kiss, M/M, can i add the second au tag, i mean there's no julibert in this so, me? - Freeform, writing something that's NOT julibert?, yes - Freeform, yes I am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alberthammondjr/pseuds/alberthammondjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The AU's official title is 'A False Turned True', and it's mainly a Nickolai fic that takes place post-[ http://archiveofourown.org/works/5165666 ].</p><p>This is a one-shot I wrote during my calc-path geometry class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	awfully 'q'

_A break..._ Nikolai thought, motioning for Nick to take a seat next to him on the couch.  _We need-_

"A break?" Nick questioned, sitting down next to the other man.

"Yeah." Nikolai answered, resting his right hand on the opposite leg. He sighed, before the same resting hand went to unlatch the stake from its holster. He studied it before replacing it. "It's... awfully  _qui-_ uhm, awfully 'q', ain't it?"

Nick nodded.

The next minute was spent in silence as Nikolai tried to find the words he wanted to speak.

"How long?"

"Hm?" Nick hummed, looking down at Nikolai's hands as they scooped up his right.

"How long has it been since it was... just us?" Nikolai asked, brushing his fingers over Nick's before letting them go.

"Pretty long." Nick answered, looking up to think. "Albert was always there with us."

"To protect us." Nikolai added. "I get it, though it kinda made me yearn for some alone time."

Nikolai stopped his rambling to sigh.

"Alone time with you."

"W- _what?_ " Nick asked, his surprise barely contained in his voice.

"Mmhm." Nikolai said, looking down and away in embarrassment. "I enjoy your company."

"I..."

Nikolai looked back at Nick, his eyes wide and stomach twisted up in knots as he waited for an answer.

"...I'm glad you feel the same way too, Niko."

Nikolai smiled, looking back in front him before his gaze pointed down and at his fidgeting hands.

"Likewise." he muttered, feeling his face become a rosy red.

Nick sat for a minute, studying the way Nikolai played with his hands. Once he had stopped, Nick took a hold of his right hand and laid it on his cheek.

This prompted Nikolai to look up at Nick, confused.

"What are you implying?" Nikolai whispered, watching as Nick dropped his hand and took up Nikolai's face in the same way that Nikolai was doing to him.

Nick replied with no words as he slid his hand down so that the tips of his fingers laid gently on Nikolai's neck. He placed his left hand on the opposite side, offering a gentle smile before leaning in. Before moving in any closer, he whispered three sugar-sweet words to Nikolai.

_"I love ya."_

It wasn't Nick who closed the gap - it was Nikolai, his eyes fluttering close as he gently pressed his lips against the other's. The urgency of finding their leader fizzled away into nothingness at the warmth of a first kiss.

What felt like forever passed before Nick removed himself, smiling shyly before rubbing the back of his neck.

"Woah." Nikolai whispered, mirroring Nick's actions. "I never knew it felt  _that_ amazing..."

In an affectionate reply, Nick patted Nikolai's shoulder before standing up. "Anyway, I think that's a good break."

"Mmhm, yeah..." Nikolai muttered, reluctant to get up. "We should get going, then."

"Let's get going." Nick echoed, before heading to the door and exiting - Nikolai trailing closely behind.


End file.
